The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to event-based protection of information displayed on an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems such as, for example, desktop computers, laptop/notebook computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, and/or other computing systems are often used to handle sensitive information, and when doing so, it is desirable to implement security policies to ensure that such sensitive information cannot be accessed by unauthorized users. The vast majority of conventional information security systems focus on the security of information entering and leaving the computing system, including authentication of the user using the computing system, encryption/decryption of the information leaving/entering the computing system, and/or other information security functionality known in the art. However, there exist a variety of situations and events that are not addressed by such information security systems in which sensitive information located on such computing systems may be compromised. For example, an authorized user of the computing system may leave the computing system unattended while it is displaying sensitive information, and an unauthorized user may then be able to view that sensitive information. In another example, an unauthorized user may view the displayed sensitive information from behind an authorized user while that authorized user is at the computing system. In yet another example, an authorized user may “share” their screen (i.e., transmit the information being displayed on their computing system) across a network with the computing system of an unauthorized user while the computing system of the authorized user is displaying sensitive information. These and other situations risk the compromise of sensitive information to unauthorized users.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved display information protection system.